Simply Rain
by Ricordi
Summary: Rain Clouds seem to bound for a gloomy day, but it may mean something else for certain people. KuroFai I think.
1. Fog and the drizzle

_Hello everyone! I'm currently editing my multichapter fic 'Dream Cloud', and since you've stumbled upon here, I would like to point out that I do not own Tsubasa, okay?_

_Well then, I'm warning you that this fic may seem a bit random KuroFai, but I'll try to work it out somehow..so go on, read!_

* * *

_Rain…_

_When clouds release water droplets which fall from the sky…its rain_

_But…there are different kinds of rain…_

_There's __Fog, __Drizzle, Rain, __Freezing rain, __Sleet, __Hail__, and __Snow_

_When you look up at the sky…_

_Rain clouds seem to mean a very gloomy day…_

_At another point, it can be relieving…_

_And at rare cases, it can resemble somebody else._

_Someone…_

…_like him perhaps._

* * *

"Hey, Kuro-chan, look!" Fai jumped around the living room of the new place they found to stay in. In the world they arrived, it was always peaceful and full of cheery citizens. But, there was a tradition strictly followed by the people there.

"Get off me, idiot!" Now the wizard was clinging onto Kurogane's right leg, currently dragged around the house.

"C'mon! that's not nice! Kuro-wanda's being mean again!" This time, no manjuu to add up the annoyance sine it was sleeping and that gave Kurogane a little peace somehow. And that gave the ninja a chance to strike back. He turned around and looked at Fai dead straight in the eyes, "If what I'm doing is not nice then what you're doing is actually 'nice'? Running around like an idiot always keeping that stupid smile high on your face when you don't feel like that in reality!"

Fai was dumbfounded at first with what Kurogane said but he picked up every single word of his statement.Silence.

Silence. The type of silence Kurogane had been waiting for from the mage.

"I-" Fai's head was low and it rise, with a 'dumb' expression across his face "I don't understand what Kuro-pi's saying!" He smiled at the ninja. "What are you talking about?"

Kurogane leaned down to Fai now laying at the floor and said, "That." He then went upstairs to his room now leaving Fai all alone in the hall.

"Hm… Kuro-pon's good… but I'm better." Fai headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

_Fog and drizzle to cover the sadness a little…_

* * *

_Well... how was it? R&R Thank You Very Much..._


	2. The rain

_Thank you Yurikitsune for reviewing... it means a lot for me to continue. _

_Alrighty! Here's chapter 2, enjoy!_

* * *

Kurogane was pacing around the house after dinner. The lack of a certain mage made him feel uneasy, but this is what he wanted. But then, the uneasy feeling keeps ringing back. So he decided to look for Fai around the house, but in his state of impatience, its looking like failure in finding Fai. He even cursed himself for Fai to disappear in such an unholy time of the night. And to add up the spice, it was raining. Kurogane walked past the kitchen where Sakura and Mokona were washing dishes. Syaoran was in the living room reading a book some of their neighbors gave. The boy refrained from reading when he noticed Kurogane walk past for the fourth time in a row.

"Umm, Kurogane-san?"

"What?"

"I can't help but notice, why are you walking around the house?" Syaoran was almost sweatdropping about the question when Kurogane responded.

"Have you seen the idiot?"

"Oh you mean Fai-san? I don't know if I should tell…Fai-san told us not to. He's outside somewhere in the garden."

"What?! Out there in the rain!" He almost yelled at this.

"The townsfolk said that the rain here is made of pure water so it's safe to be open to it. I think Fai-san will be alright" Syaoran said in a confident yet afraid to how the man standing in front of him would react. Instead of a horrible reaction he was expecting, Syaoran only heard a "Tch" and the ninja went outside wit an umbrella to tag along.

Sakura and Mokona went to the living room carrying a tray full of mugs of hot chocolate. She handed one to Syaoran, "Here, to keep you warm…" Their hands made contact. All she can do was blush.

Syaoran reacted with a blush as well. "T-thank you hime". Their shyness was cut off when Sakura gazed at the book Syaoran was reading earlier. "What are you reading Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran picked up the book and looked at the cover. "It's a book about the flowers in this world. I need to entertain myself since there's no feather in this world and we can't advance until the rain stops."

"May I have a look at it?" Sakura was now staring at the beautiful golden marigold pictured at the cover.

"Oh y-yes." He flipped to a random page. They were now sitting at the sofa near the fireplace. He pointed at a flower. This here is a wisteria plant. It blooms in the spring and its flowers are blue, violet, pink or white.

"Oh.." The princess stared at the pretty image of the wisteria plant hanging from a tree branch. She was gazing at it like a little girl with interest. Her attention was captured by another picture in the book. It was just below the wisteria plant. She pointed to it and asked "Syaoran-kun, what's that?"

He looked at the princess' eyes and that made his day. "It's a Hydrangea plant"

"Hy-dran-gea. Hydrangea. What a beautiful name for a beautiful flower"

* * *

Kurogane's surroundings were like lakes of puddles are around him wherever direction he took. He never knew that the 'garden' the kid was saying is like a forest. Rain drops are blocking his way through the bushes and trees. He stomped on a bush and a flock of birds blocked his view. He doesn't know where he's walking now. All he can see were feathers. When the feathers cleared out, his view of the scenery was back to normal. The ninja is now on a different place than where the birds flew into his face. He noticed something between two pine trees that were just ahead of him. A silhouette. He approached the middle space of the two trees and the silhouette became a tuft of soaked blonde hair to match a drenched body sitting beside one of the pine trees. It was Fai.

"What the…" Kurogane's speech was cut off with Fai's face. It was looking at something on the ground. He traced Fai's gaze to see that there was something on the ground besides puddles of water, leaves, twigs, and rocks.

* * *

If anyone thinks that I turned Syaoran into a flower lover...pls. don't kill me! I really needed that book to keep the story up. 


	3. Freezing rain and sleet

_Well...I'm still alive you know, with a new chapter! Beware of spoilers here! _

_Oh and, Yurikitsune: thank you for the reviews!_

* * *

It was raining.

And yet again, the blond's formidable skills lured Kurogane into another one of Fai's maze. This time, it takes form of another Fai in the middle of the forest, only smaller, like a ten year old. Kurogane can only stare.

"What's wrong Kuro-myu?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh! Sorry", the image of the twin disappeared only proving that Fai used magic.

"Who was that?"

"Noone particular. Me when I was young. Well, you could say that."

"I don't believe you. That's someone else." Kurogane was doing that stare again. The kind he did earlier in the day at the hall. Fai hated that because it forces him to surrender his posts, even he keeps trying not to, there's just, a feeling in that ninja's look that makes Fai eventually like the gaze. And at this rate and conditions, he had no choice. His eyes half-lidded, full of coldness and misery, his face away from Kurogane. "My twin."

"That's not a surprise. Seeing where you got that look on your face, tell me, what exactly happened to him?" He was now sitting right next to the blond who made him soaking wet as well.The ninja was eager for answers, epecially coming from Fai.

"Would you believe that I'm a liar?"

"You already are."

Would you believe that I'm foolish?"

"Right from the start"

"And….would you believe…that I'm a murderer?!", Fai was crying from this statement, he can't control it when it comes to Kurogane, it just made him worse.

"Wha-!"

"I knew it! You just wouldn't believe me! I'm a wreck! I can't take this! I miss Yuui! I killed him!" He just couldn't see himself saying those words but, he said them. He was about to stand up and run, but Kurogane took hold of the wizard's right hand, holding it tighter by the minute.

"Why can't you be honest for once! And stop confusing people with your problems!," Kurogane gritted his teeth with the grip. It was killing Fai's hand, and he knew that.

"I've never been honest my entire life until you came, Kuro-pan. I'm sorry, I'm bent and broken. But once in a blue moon, here I am, playing mind-games with the only person that made my day unusual." Fai sighed. "All right, I'm going to be honest, for one question."

"And what might that be?"

"What is a beautiful life for you Kuro-wan?"

"Simple," Kurogane held even tighter to Fai's hand, then pulling the other man closer to him, making Fai lean on his chest to listen to the warm heartbeat. "To be with the one who made my day exciting, you."

The blond gasped at what he just heard. He just can't imagine in his dreams that this would happen, on a rainy night with the person he holds most important, the person who holds him most important than any force of nature, Kurogane. "Thank you."

"Hey, Kuro-pon, can we stay like this, for a little while?" Eyes sleepy, Fai gazed at Kurogane above.

"Idiot, the kids might be worried about us. But since you're asking, just a little while will do."

And so they sat there, together, looking at the watery scenery with each other, never forgetting this moment.

* * *


End file.
